


Ain't That A Kick In The Head

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [47]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Art, Centaurs, Fanart, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, centaursteve, centaurtony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with some fanart! Please enjoy and leave a comment! Feel free to reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Ain't That A Kick In The Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BladeoftheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [BladeoftheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord name: BladeoftheNebula
> 
> It’s all AUs baby! 
> 
> Short prompt:
> 
> \- Historical arranged marriage  
> \- Farmer Steve  
> \- Royal AU
> 
> Long prompt:  
> \- Steve starts buying really tacky home decorations and knick knacks and filling the penthouse with it. Tony HATES it but also doesn't want to upset Steve because he seems to love them and he wants him to be happy. Steve is totally messing with Tony
> 
> \- Tony gets cursed so that whenever he's sad his eyes get huge and shiny. Steve is powerless
> 
> \- Tony is a millionaire country singer who everyone assumes is uncaring and all about the money and Steve is a disillusioned fan. Until he discovers Tony is basically the guy version of Dolly Parton, donating a fuckton of money and working with kids and animals and then he is 😍
> 
> Dislikes: Non-con that goes further than unwanted touching/suggestion, Sad endings, terminal illness, major character death, cheating/betrayal, CACW/endgame, canon fixits


End file.
